


Couple

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sarek and Amanda put away the dishes.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 25
Kudos: 224





	Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sarek clears the table slowly and methodically, collecting one plate at a time, though it takes him twice as long as it would Amanda. She tends to pile them all up at once, even though he scolds her for it, as though she’s a bumbling young waitress that might slip and drop them all at any moment. When he’s making an effort to help her clean up after a particularly large meal, she doesn’t return the favour—doesn’t scold him for not doing it _her_ way. She just smiles her thanks and lets him help.

She stands by the kitchen counter, holding the washer open, as he brings over each item. At least she’s somewhere where she doesn’t mind wasting a good chunk of time. She has a lovely view out the tall windows at the end of their combined kitchen and dining area. Beyond those windows, she can see the towering trees of her personal garden. 

She can see her son’s partner climbing in them, idly twisting about the branches like an awestruck child. He’s stripped his shirt away, attempting to combat the brutal Vulcan sun with just the coat of sunscreen Spock applied to him earlier—Amanda happened to pass his open bedroom when the two were seated on his bed, quietly but affectionately discussing their ship life as Spock spread the cream across Jim Kirk’s chiseled back. She thought then what she thinks now: they’re adorable together. Their connection’s clear. She couldn’t be happier for her beloved child.

As Sarek brings her another plate, his eyes follow her gaze. He lets out a small sigh that reeks of disapproval. She ignores it. She knows that he finds the illustrious captain of the Enterprise to be a wild, reckless creature, someone admirable on paper but wholly unworthy of his Vulcan child. But he forgets that he too fell for a human. Amanda can see that dichotomy in Spock, who stands at the base of the tree, calling up to Jim with a mingled look of restrained irritation and awe. She can’t hear what they’re saying to one another, but she can see the charm Jim employs to coax Spock up the tree with him. Apparently begrudging but sufficiently enticed, Spock seems to unwind. He takes Jim’s outstretched hand and joins Jim on a particularly thick branch. The two of them sit side by side and watch the setting sun.

They’re obviously in love. Sarek tells her, “They will not last.”

Amanda just chuckles, wondering when she’ll have to pick out a dress for their wedding.


End file.
